gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maverick
Maverick – helikopter występujący w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto V. Opis Maverick jest wzorowany na Bellu 206L Longranger, wersja występująca w GTA IV ma cztery śmigła, podobnie jak Bell 407. Wersja występująca w GTA IV zachowuje jednak wygląd poprzednich wersji. Został stworzony w Kanadzie dla armii, ale ta odrzuciła projekt za "zbyt francuski wygląd". Czytamy na stronie internetowej Elitas Travel w GTA V. Ogólnie, Maverick jest bardzo dobrym środkiem transportu w Vice City, w San Andreas do wyboru jest jednak o wiele więcej opcji. W GTA IV, większość helikopterów to warianty Mavericka, drugą opcją jest więc Annihilator. Od GTA Vice City, policja ma swój własny helikopter policyjny, wzorowany na Mavericku. Uniwersum 3D W GTA: Vice City, Maverick jest w pełni funkcjonalnym helikopterem, dostępnym w kilku miejscach. Ma dość dobrą prędkość maksymalną i wytrzymałość. Jest jedynym helikopterem w grze, który może występować w kilku kolorach. W grze występuje także inna wersja Mavericka – Maverick VCN – używany przez Vice City News. W GTA San Andreas, Maverick jest prawie takim samym helikopterem, co w Vice City, z lepszym prowadzeniem i nowym odgłosem silnika. Tak jak w Vice City, w San Andreas występuje wersja Mavericka używana przez media - Śmigłowiec Telewizji. Jest to bardzo dobry środek transportu, znacznie praktyczniejszy niż Dodo i nieco szybszy niż pozostałe helikoptery (z wyłączeniem Huntera), a łatwość sterowania pozwala też na łatwiejsze przyswojenie sobie zasad poruszania się pojazdami powietrznymi (nauka latania na Rustlerze potrafi przysporzyć naprawdę dużych trudności, zwłaszcza nowym graczom). W GTA Vice City Stories, Maverick występuje w kilku misjach jak np. High Wire, gdzie podczepiony jest do niego magnes (ta możliwość nie jest dostępna poza misją). Lance także posiada Mavericka, występuje on w kilku misjach. Maverick w GTA Liberty City Stories jest w pełni funkcjonalnym helikopterem, lecz nieudostępnionym graczowi. Występuje w czterech misjach: Calm Before the Storm, False Idols, The Passion of the Heist i The Sicilian Gambit. Można go zdobyć w pierwszych dwóch misjachZdobywanie helikoptera podczas misji: Calm Before the Storm, False Idols przez GTAmissions.com., lub za pomocą Cheat Device. W niektórych grach tego uniwersum miał wystąpić pierwotnie jeszcze jeden wariant Mavericka – Coastguard Maverick. Uniwersum HD W GTA IV, Maverick został lekko zmieniony, dodano nowe animacje uszkodzeń, nowy odgłos silnika i lepszy wygląd, jednak wciąż jest podobny do poprzednich Mavericków. Jest helikopterem cywilnym, można go znaleźć np. na szczytach budynków. Nie jest uzbrojony w żaden sposób, nie jest dobry do pościgów i walk. Występowanie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Na dachu kamienicy przy stadionie w Downtown. *Na dachu willi Vercettiego, na wyspie Starfish, po ukończeniu misji Wymazanie (gdy przy willi zacznie pojawiać się Sea Sparrow, szanse na pojawienie się Mavericka są mniejsze). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Przy hangarach z awionetkami Dodo na lotnisku Easter Bay (gracz nie musi mieć licencji pilota, aby nim latać). *Na szczycie Los Santos Tower w śródmieściu Los Santos (Maverick może, lecz nie musi się tam pojawić). *Na lądowisku dla helikopterów przy posterunku policji w Śródmieściu w San Fierro. Pojawia się tam po misji Ostatni lot Toreno. *Na lądowisku w Bayside Marina (może pojawić się tam też Seasparrow). *Na szczycie szpitala San Fierro Medical Center w Santa Flora, San Fierro. *Na lądowisku, na szczycie hotelu The Emerald Isle. *Na lądowisku dla helikopterów na dachu willi Madd Dogga, po misji Dom na wzgórzach (czasami zamiast niego pojawia się tam Sparrow). *Unikalna, czarna wersja używana przez rząd występuje w misji Zrzut. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Można go zdobyć poprzez użycie Cheat Device, można go zdobyć też w misjach Calm Before the Storm i False Idols. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Na lądowisku na północ od Hyman Memorial Stadium w Downtown (pojawia się tam po misji From Zero to Hero). *Na lotnisku Escobar, niedaleko głównego terminala lotniska (rozpoczyna misję poboczną Vice Sights, po misji From Zero to Hero). Grand Theft Auto IV *Na lądowisku powyżej wjazdu do Booth Tunnel w Alderney. *Na podwórku domu w Westdyke, na południe od starego kasyna. *Na lądowisku w remizie strażackiej w południowo-zachodnim Alderney. Galeria de:Maverick en:Maverick es:Maverick fi:Maverick fr:Maverick sv:Maverick